


The White Bird白鸟

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 标题灵感来源于叶芝的诗《白鸟》踩头结局的坏东西灰烬和古神猎人的文觉得会很好玩





	The White Bird白鸟

灰烬坐在那里，看着少女默默地在画布上描绘着，除了这里，他想不到自己还有什么地方可去。传火祭祀场不能回不去了，隆道尔势力也早已和他决裂，而当他杀死防火女，夺走火的那一刻，他就明白，自己已经无法回头。他曾经以为，只需要这样他就能挣脱命运的束缚，但是无火的余灰注定无法逃离诅咒，他不得不忍受着身体内火的灼烧，曾经鲁道斯向他描述的那些感觉，他都切身体会到了。直到疼痛变成麻木。

一切都像是是一场幻梦，生生死死，直到最后的背叛。灰烬厌恶这命运，其实某种程度上他很同情洛斯里克王子，他们都是被命运诅咒的人，逃不出这个怪圈。

不死人不需要睡眠，过去他看到杰克睡觉的时候非常惊讶。然而现在不一样了，他的使命、追求都失去了意义，睡觉也成了一个打发时间的选择。防火女曾经“温暖的港湾”的祝福还在耳边，可在这被腐蚀、被点燃的绘画世界，他只觉得寒冷，他不知道自己是否能等到少女画完的那一天，也许再过不久他就会变成没有自我意识的活尸。灰烬确实得到了自己渴望的火，可从内心而言，他并没有觉得更加满足，有的只是越来越多的空虚。屋外呼呼的风雪吹着，而少女还在慢慢悠悠的继续着她的画作，梦境沿着他放松的意识慢慢爬了上来。

他在树下的墓碑前醒来。灰烬一开始以为这里是梦境，但这一切太真实了，他很确定自己从未来过这里。

“你好，我是一个人偶，这里是猎人的梦境。”灰烬在那间房子下面的花坛边看到了一个人偶，她似乎没有敌意，然而这里作为梦境却显得过于真实了。随后灰烬从和她的交流里粗略了解到了这里的情况。

“看来我暂时是回不去了，那么你说的那个猎人呢？”灰烬无奈地摇了摇头。

“猎人正在猎杀怪物，相信您很快就能见到他。”人偶道，“在您找到回去的办法之前，请把这里当成暂时的居所。”

灰烬等待着，人偶也没有明确告诉他猎人几时会回来，梦境并不大，他绕了一圈，没发现什么特别之处，唯一奇怪的就是树下的那座墓碑，人偶告诉他之前树下空无一物。他抚摸着那块冰冷的石头，它与这里其他的墓碑都不一样，倒更像是自己最初在灰烬墓地见到的墓碑。可无论他怎么尝试，这就像是一块普通的墓碑，毫无反应。他试着用螺旋剑碎片、返回骨片、奇迹归乡，却都只是徒劳。

最终他放弃了尝试，选择坐在那房子里等着猎人的归来，他不认为猎人会知道能让自己回去的办法，然而他又不得不拷问内心，他真的想回去吗？灰烬自己也不能确定回去是不是一个更好的选择。他沉默地等待着，怀揣着不知所谓的希冀。

*

在梦境里时间仿佛不存在一般，灰烬已经习惯了信使们的存在，甚至看完了几本书，虽然他不是很能理解其中的内容。他抚摸过那些锋利的武器，它们和自己使用的武器截然不同，他猜测着猎人是个怎样的人……

他等待了许久，猎人最终还是回来了。那人看上去有些疲惫，他的脸基本都被面罩遮住了，不过灰烬也差不多，毕竟他还带着头盔。事实上猎人的样子比灰烬想象中要平常太多，就像是一个擦肩而过的路人，而他们的命运也不会有太多的交集。

不过显然灰烬想错了。所以当他和猎人一起出现在提灯边的时候，他叹了口气。

“我没想到你真的能传送过来。”猎人看着灰烬，颇为惊讶。“毕竟你不属于猎人梦境。”

“我们都不属于这里。”

猎人沉默了，他擦了擦自己的锯肉刀，走出了小教堂。灰烬看着他的背影，直到他即将从视线中消失时才跟了上去。他已经很熟练了，大部分时候灰烬只需要看着他去猎杀那些怪物，自己在后面慢慢跟着就行。

“它们曾经可都是和你一样的猎人。”灰烬倚在墙边，看着脚下的那具尸体，对着旁边衣服都已经被染红的猎人道。“你在猎杀的时候会有负罪感吗？”

“它们已经不是人类了，”猎人踩住脚下那只怪物，不顾他的挣扎，用抢抵住了他的头，“对我而言他们只是猎物。”然后是一声枪响。

“真是无情，”灰烬站起身来跟上猎人。“你怎么知道你不会变成他们中的一员？”他说不清楚自己为什么一直要刺激这个猎人，他不讨厌他，或许只是他看到了曾经的那个自己，被命运困住的自己。

“你就不能闭嘴吗？”猎人有时候真想给灰烬来一枪，他站起身，给自己来了一个采血瓶，无意识地发出了一声短促的喘息，新鲜的血液让他慢慢冷静下来，他暂时忽略了背后的灰烬，直到他听见什么东西重重砸在地上。

灰烬甩了甩手上的剑：“你太沉迷了。”他的武器不是为了猎杀怪物而存在的，但是兽化的猎人们和活尸砍起来也没有什么区别。灰烬踢开脚下的尸体，拉住了猎人。他们贴的很近了，小巷里昏暗的灯光下，只有他们两个人，面对面，身影在血泊里晃动，灰烬看见了他的眼睛，迷茫、困惑，像是一只弱小无助的动物，还有更多的欲求。

“这不是合适的地方。”灰烬松开了他。他很确信自己刚刚是想吻猎人的——一个相处还不到一天的陌生人。血液，猎杀，梦境，他觉得自己逐渐在被疯狂感染、同化。猎人也回过神来，扭过了头：“忘了那个。”他才是失态的那个，甜腻的血冲昏了他的头脑，让他在短时间内失去了理智。

两个人陷入了一种尴尬的局面。灰烬以前从没碰到过这种情况，毕竟洛斯里克没几个活人，更提不上谈情说爱。他不配拥有这些美好的事物。

漫长的猎杀之夜似乎永远都没有终结，他们穿过血河，猎人抖了抖自己的披风，点亮了一个提灯。

他在下水道的门口停下：“前面…有些事我必须一个人去处理，你可以在这里等我，或者回梦境。”灰烬选择了在门外等待。他们总有一些需要独己去面对的事情，那些丑陋没必要暴露在光天化日之下。肮脏的东西就该被埋葬然后被遗忘。他闭上眼睛，无视掉耳边野兽的嘶吼。在他印象中，猎人是个很沉默的人，即便是受伤了他也不会说什么，所有的表情都被隐藏在面罩之下。灰烬有时甚至怀疑他是不是人类，他就像个没有感觉的木偶。

当一切都结束时，灰烬走了进去。他刚好看到猎人把剑插进那只野兽的头里，随后猎人摇摇晃晃地倒在了地上。他身上被野兽的血污浸染。灰烬低头，脚底的血中倒映出自己的脸庞。有一瞬间，他看到了过去的自己，他愣住了，随即回过神来，幻影消失了，只剩下圈圈涟漪。他伸出手，想把猎人拉起来，却被拒绝了。

猎人拉下自己的面罩，摇了摇头：“让我在这躺一会，就一会。”灰烬头一次看到猎人的脸，他脸色有些苍白，或许是失血过多的缘故。

“你会死吗？”灰烬居高临下地看着他，像是在看一具坟墓里的尸体。

猎人笑了，他咳嗽着，血从嘴角流下。“不会，我会重新醒来。”无论多少次的死亡，他都会重新醒来，他无处逃离这梦境，只能一次次的循环。“那我们很像。”灰烬脱下了自己的头盔，蹲下身，在他唇上留下一吻。没有过多的停留，甚至像是一场短暂的梦。然后他举起剑捅进了猎人的胸膛。

*

猎人在梦境重新醒来，人偶就坐在旁边。他爬起来，摸了摸胸口，果然没有伤口。“灰烬在哪？”

“哦，好猎人。”人偶站起身，“灰烬大人在房子里看书。”

灰烬没有像平常一样带他的头盔，头盔放在一边的桌子上，他手里拿着一本书，听到猎人的脚步声抬起了头。猎人一把抓住了他盔甲上的布料，把他按倒在地上，书被甩到一边。

灰烬发出了一声轻笑，抓住了猎人撑在他身边的手。“你想要什么，好猎人？”他挑长了音，模仿着人偶的语调，带着嘲讽的意味。“不论你想要做什么，我都建议你轻一点，因为人偶小姐就在外面。”他压低了声音，像是个警告。

“为什么？”猎人盯着他，“为什么是我？”

“我们比你以为的更加相似。”灰烬身上始终带着一点余火，小小的火星飞溅着，擦过猎人的脸颊和衣服，它一点都不烫也无力引燃任何事物。“我的内部，一直在燃烧着。”鲁道斯曾经对灰烬说过被火焚烧是多么的痛苦，灰烬现在确实感同身受。但是他已经麻木了，曾经深入骨髓的疼痛只剩下隐隐的钝痛。

猎人微微抬起身，给灰烬留了些空间：“我不明白，这一切，三根脐带、梦境、猎杀，还有你——”他扯下自己的面罩，他吻了上去，比先前更加深入，唇舌相交，灰烬的身体温度要比他稍微高一些，大概是体内有着火的缘故，猎人总是很冰冷的，灵视不是什么温暖人心的东西，只能将他推向疯狂的边缘。

灰烬看着沉浸在吻中的猎人，他突然有些好奇猎人的灵魂是什么样的，剖开肉体与一切琐碎的外壳，他想要更多，而这欲望永远没有终结。

 

*

“我的好猎人。”猎人尽量无视身后跟着的那个不死人，他总喜欢模仿人偶的语调。虽然从心底而言，他不反对不死人时不时这样“骚扰”自己，至少，这还能提醒他，自己还没有彻底变为一只只知道杀戮的野兽。

他们都对那天发生的事情绝口不提。如果不是身上留下的那些痕迹猎人甚至都以为那只是另一场无端的梦。虽然这痕迹很快也会消失，到时候就给他的也只有模糊的记忆了。

“你在这里又是为了什么呢？”灰烬在猎杀的间隙问他。他靠在墙壁上，旁边秘法植物发出的奇妙的光芒映在他的铠甲上显得不太真实——像个幽灵。他身上还冒着火星，却一样没有温度。

“这里是旧神的墓穴。我也不太能确定这和你的世界会有什么联系。”猎人还是处在警戒中，尽管这层已经清空了，但他也不能保证安全，这里随时都有可能有什么怪物。

灰烬发出一声轻笑：“不是问这里，而是问你。你应该清楚这一切只不过是梦境。”

猎人愣了一下，随后反应过来：“治愈然后离开。”

“醒着的世界就是真实的吗？”灰烬摆弄着手上的咒术之火，“你想过别的出路吗？”

“脐——”猎人没有说完，这似乎是很重要的东西，灰烬觉得他要说的是脐带，之前猎人也提过一次。“也许这只是个循环，无论我做什么，都会有一种似曾相识的感觉。那你呢？你从未说过你自己的事情。”

“我的旅程已经结束了。这火就是终结。”猎人知道他说的是自己身体里的初火。

不死人摸了摸自己的胸口：“不死人都渴求着火，那是唯一能让他们满足的东西。”他曾经在环印城见过那些骑士，他们的胸口是中空的，环形印记的周围是燃烧的痕迹。“我被欲望控制了，因而成为了一个无耻的窃贼。我以为得到火我就会满足，就能逃出命运，但是现在我只觉得疼痛与空虚。”

“火在我的胸口燃烧，慢慢侵蚀出一个圆环，就像黑暗之环，把我燃烧殆尽。”

猎人半懂不懂，灰烬显然也看出来了。“你没必要去了解那些。这是你的旅途，而不是我的。”但是猎人轻轻地把手搭在了灰烬的胸口，皮质的手套抚过冷冰冰的铠甲，直到灰烬握住他的手把他按倒在身下。

“不能是这里。”猎人小声道，但是他也没有反抗。

灰烬笑了笑，当然猎人看不见他头盔下的表情，道：“这层都被清空了，你忘了吗？”他们就在刚刚还有一只流血的怪兽的房间，浑身血污滚到了一起。

灰烬粗暴地扯下猎人的裤子，脱下自己的腿甲，露出了苍白的下肢。他随手倒了点原素汤到手上，简单地开拓了自己，扶着猎人的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。压抑不住低沉的喘息声，灰烬拉下了猎人的面罩，吻住了他的唇。这种时候他才不乎之前猎人都吃了点什么奇怪的东西。

猎人能感觉灰烬的内里，并不如想象中炽热，他感觉自己像是在火中却又缺乏相应的温度。过于干涩的内里靠着原素汤的润滑才勉强撑开，紧紧地缠住了猎人。灰烬曾向猎人展示过他自己活尸的样子，当然那纯粹是一场意外，腿脚不太灵便的不死人从屋顶上的雪里滑了一下，然后他们就在提灯处碰头了。灰烬问他想不想看自己真实的样子，猎人犹豫了一下，点点头。那是具干瘪的身体，活尸这个词再恰当不过了，他看到胸口那个盘结的纹路，就在心脏的位置。

“这个吗？是诅咒。”灰烬摸了下那个巨大的疤痕，一边从包里翻出了一个解咒石。

猎人犹豫了一下最终开口道：“我，让我摸一下。”

灰烬眯起了眼睛，点了点头。猎人脱下手套，指尖划过那高低不平的皮肤。他们谁都没有说话，灰烬还带着头盔，房间里只剩下轻微的呼吸声。猎人感觉自己可能有点脸红，虽然他很确定带着面罩不死人看不清自己的表情。最终他收回了手。

灰烬捏掉了那块解咒石，灵魂在周身聚集，那副干瘪的身体又变回了正常的样子。

“你在分心。”灰烬拍了拍猎人的脸颊，“是在想什么呢？”

猎人别过头去，低声道：“没什么。”他放空了自己，任由灰烬在他身上扭动着身体，吞进更多，直到自己最后射进了里面。他有点疲惫，灰烬伸手合上了他的眼睛。

“睡吧，我的好猎人。”像是梦中的呓语，低沉而遥远，“我会带你回去的。回到最开始的地方。”他闭上眼睛，看到了月亮——

 

*

他们是在钟楼看见的玛利亚。用灰烬的话说，她长的和人偶太像了。

“你知道的吧，她一开始就是死的。”灰烬看着玛利亚化作了星星点点的微光消散在空中，低声道。

猎人垂下了头：“我的职责，并不是让死人安息。”

灰烬笑出了声，把剑上的血甩掉：“但不可避免。和我说说吧，猎杀、还有你所信奉的神明。”

“我不信奉任何神明。与污秽之血缔结的也仅仅只是契约。”

“所以你才是你。你和他们不同。”

之后他们选择了分头行动，原因是灰烬说小渔村的积水他跑不了太快，那一身盔甲确实不适合在水里运动。灰烬告诉猎人他会在猎人梦境等着。

猎人在探索完小渔村之后决定回去更新下补给。

他从小道上抬起头来，看见了那个影子和地上的尸体。白色的液体溅满了盔甲和红色的裙子。恍惚间他看到了阴影背后升起的黑暗之环。那也只是一道幻影，阴影里飞散着的火星，让他不得不面对那个他绝对不想承认的事实——灰烬。

那个人回过头来，他带着头盔，看不见表情。“啊啊，你比我想的更早回来呢。抱歉让你看见了我这副样子，”他拿手背擦了擦头盔上溅上去的白色，“我还没和你提过吧，我的信仰。”他把手上的传火大剑插在了地上，准确地说，贯穿了那个破破烂烂的人偶。

“和你一样，我有过很多信仰，我侍奉过太阳，也侍奉过暗月，还有葛温王最年幼的公主，以及贪食的薪王，还有很多——”

“现在他们都死了，我亲手杀了他们。”灰烬在笑，他很清醒，也没有失去理智，只是在笑。

猎人被愤怒冲昏了头脑，他向灰烬冲过去，但是胡乱挥舞的锯肉刀被对方轻而易举的弹开。然后是一阵剧烈的疼痛，他很熟悉这个痛感，还有小腹那里温热的感觉。他伸手向下握住了那把剑，锋利的剑刃划破了手套下的掌心。灰烬揽住了他的后背，托着他倒在自己的怀里。“O Folra，of the moon，of the dream. O little ones，O fleeting will of the ancients. Let the hunter be safe，let her find comfort——”

猎人的意识渐渐模糊，这些言语他莫名感到熟悉，从灰烬的口中说出却显得那么诡异，这些话语像是来自一段他失落的记忆，像是一段虔诚的祷告。现在他真的有点累了，猎人想，也许这只是一个噩梦，醒来就会一切如常。他缓缓地合上眼帘，那声音如同流水穿过他。他像在河流里，慢慢下沉，冰冷的水把他吞没。

“And let the dream，her captor… Foretell a pleasant awakening.”

*

灰烬在墓碑上找到了旧工厂的传送灯。他特意暂时与猎人分开行动就是为了这个。他一直怀疑人偶不太对劲，在见到玛利亚和她死后人偶的反应之后，他更加觉得这很可疑。他曾经听过人偶在梦中的呢喃低语，当时他并没有放在心上，但是人偶也会做梦吗？

他在旧工厂的灯边苏醒过来，看到了那个熟悉而陌生的地方。这里和猎人梦境如出一辙，只是早已经破落无人，他看见了角落里那个被弃置的人偶，没有生命，冰冷——

手指似乎动了？

灰烬眨了眨眼，他一度以为自己产生了幻觉。但是它确实动了。然后他注意到了橱柜里的那把梳子。他把梳子收了起来，它和那个人偶一样被遗忘在这里，似乎在沉默中等待着什么。

他走过去，蹲在那个人偶身边，仔细地打量着它。那只是个普通的人偶。猎人曾经和他解释过灵视的概念，他突然想到对方曾经说过灵视为零的时候，人偶就只是个人偶，不会动也不会说话。他其实不是很明白人偶是什么，她到底是活着的还是什么状态。在梦境中这些似乎又不那么重要。他站起身来，他并不能从眼前的废弃人偶上得到更多信息了。

当他把梳子交给人偶时，她留下了泪水，甚至结成了宝石。人偶也会流泪吗？

一瞬间，仅仅是一瞬间，他想起了防火女，她那干涸的眼眶里也会流下泪水吗？还是自己给她的象征着背叛的眼球又让她重新获得了流泪的能力。

梦的本质是否又是无限的循环？如果人偶被杀死是否又会像防火女一样复活，就像一切从未发生过那样？

他确定自己没有给人偶带来太多痛苦，如果说人偶也会痛的话。那里面溅出来的不是血，而且白色的蜡。

这很奇怪，他内心没有任何感觉，就像是摔坏了一件无关紧要的物品，他不知道自己为什么要动手，是为了刺激猎人吗？还是为了触动自己这颗被烧焦的心？

人偶倒在地上反而显得更加正常，冰冷而没有生命，但是又无时不刻提醒着他的罪行。灰烬想起了猎人曾经提到过的三根脐带还有苍白之血的密语，他现在有一种奇怪预感，他们的确离最后的分离不远了，那一天就要来了。他希望猎人能够脱离梦境，而不是永远被困在这里。人偶的谜团他还没有解开，这个世界有太多东西他还不了解。还有人偶眼里印出的世界——那些墓碑前跪下的猎人们究竟是什么，他都不得而知。

*

猎人醒来了。“头好痛，好像，好像忘了什么。”他爬起来，四下寻找人偶的踪迹。他在那个通往猎人的墓碑前看到了人偶，她似乎正在熟睡中。

“And let the dream，her captor… Foretell a pleasant awakening.”

熟悉的话语，好像在哪里听过一样。他有些混乱，他觉得自己一定是忘了什么。

“你醒了？”灰烬不知道什么时候靠在了门框上。

猎人有些恍惚。“我，怎么？”他揉了揉脸，“没什么，大概是噩梦吧。”他想起来自己似乎看到灰烬杀死了人偶，这也许只是他诸多噩梦中的一个。哪怕他真的这么做了，猎人也不会意外。他曾经思考过灰烬是不是就像在火里炙烤过度的金属，已经变成了扭曲的形状。虽然自己似乎也没什么资格这么说他，如今的他越来越渴求血，在梦境里呆停留的越久他就越能感受到影响，猎杀的欲望在逐渐控制他。

“那是月之魔物对吗？”灰烬问，就像在问再平常不过的一件事。

“你看过那些纸条了。”

“所以你早就知道你会被困在梦境里了。”

“我们都被困在这里了。”

灰烬笑了，身上的火星颤抖着飘飞然后消失在空气里。“我们去哪里？”

“去一切的起源。”

 

*

在烈火和尖叫中，他们注视着那只怪物渐渐消散。猎人拉住了灰烬想把他从地上拉起来。

“这次你身上是干净了，我倒是全是灰和血迹。”然后他甩开了猎人的手，不如说是触须更为合适。“哦，你看起来可真是——”

“不像人类。”

灰烬自己站了起来，看着自己手上的盔甲上那道黏糊糊的痕迹。猎人在之前换上了乳草符文和寄生虫之后就变成了眼前这个长着触手的菜花头。某种程度上他看上去比那些怪物还要奇怪。“我都找不到你的嘴在哪里了。真想看看你的衣服下面是不是也变成了这样。”

猎人迟疑了一下：“如果你想的话。”

所以一切都朝着不可控的方向狂奔。灰烬以一种极其色情的方式吻着那些触手，猎人能感觉到他的嘴唇滑过表面，带起一丝丝黏液。他的呼吸逐渐急促，多余的触须揽上灰烬的腰，从盔甲底下伸了进去，开始探索那具肉体。

他们就这么在教堂里做爱，把噩梦和野兽全然抛之脑后。灰烬几次想要开口说点什么，却被顶的只剩下喘息。在约定的时间来临之前，谁也不愿意开口道别。

所以当他们在整理着装的时候，灰烬惊讶于猎人会主动给他什么。现在的猎人也看不出表情，只是把一枚小小的戒指塞进他手心。

“你应该知道我已经有很多戒指了。”灰烬看了眼手心的戒指，似乎只是一枚普通的婚戒。

“虽然没有什么特别，但还是希望你能收下。”猎人听上去有点沙哑，“就当是个纪念。”

沉默了一会之后，猎人补充道：“如果你有一天离开之后。”

灰烬握紧了戒指：“我会的。”

 

*

人偶站在那里，丝毫不在意身后被火焰吞没的小屋，而且注视着猎人：“格曼在等您了。”

猎人听完没有回答，灰烬想要跟上去却被人偶叫住了：“只需要猎人一人前往。但是无需担忧，灰烬大人，您很快就能回到您原本的世界了。”

灰烬愣住了，猎人已经进入了雾门，他们甚至没有道别。他突然明白了，猎人早就知道了这就是终点了。月亮，脐带，猎人，这一切不过都是梦境和这个可悲的循环的一部分。他从来就不曾拥有过离开的机会。

“哦，我的好猎人，你冷吗？”当人偶从地上抱起那只幼小的生物时她温柔地说。

“灰烬大人，您见证了一位神明的‘童年’。”

这就是猎人最终的选择，取代然后成为新的神明。

“现在您已经可以离开了，从您一开始来到此处的墓碑那里就可以回到您的世界。”

*

灰烬在凳子上醒来，少女仍旧在画纸上涂抹着，仿佛自己经历的一切只是南柯一梦。他摊开手心，看到了那只婚戒静静地躺在那里。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 改了很多次其实还是不是很满意，因为感觉其实会说话的不死人和猎人就已经很ooc了，基本算是披皮原创了。然后关于文里的有些情节还是想解释一下（也许没什么必要），故事就是一个血源式的南柯一梦，而且还和游戏世界有出入。。。融入了我自己的一些理解和游戏本身的删减要素，比如人偶意味不明的祈祷语，和灰烬难以理解的屠杀行为（如果我说灰烬只是把人偶当木桩测伤害误杀了有人信吗）还有婚戒本身的用途（也就是在本文里猎人其实还有和女王结婚的结局然而他最后选择把戒指送给了灰烬），以及对篡火踩头结局的捏造
> 
> 还有一些本文里我脑子里的想法没写出来，猎人最开始单刷的老驴，是带乳草打的是劳主任，然后还有一个本来想的设定没写出来就是其实猎人也是杀过人偶的，所以其实后来他和人偶重新对话的时候就知道是灰烬干的了，但是为什么他没有再追究呢？（也许因为猎人也不是那么好吧）最后就是灰烬有些事上过于一厢情愿了，他自以为是在帮猎人破解谜题，不过猎人早就知道自己的命运了(
> 
> 基本是我放飞自我的文，但是写起来很愉悦
> 
> 以上


End file.
